Je veux un bisous, Potter
by bee orchid
Summary: «Je veux un bisous, Potter» Il ne risque pas de m’entendre, je sais. Je fantasme sur cette tête de cafard, je sais. Mais il faut dire que là tout de suite, j’ai besoin d’un bisous.Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas comme ça. Le fautif ? son doigt.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Je veux un bisous

**Résumé :** « Je veux un bisous. Oui, je sais, je fantasme sur cette tête de cafard qu'est Potter. Oui, je sais, je suis un Malfoy. Mais, oh, si vous savez ce que fait Potter, des fois, vous auriez aussi envie d'un bisous. Et tout ça, c'est la faute, de son doigt. Vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne suis pas comme ça ? Ben, voilà, c'est son doigt qui est la cause de tout. Maudit Potter. »

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling.

**Spoilers :** Aucun.

**Auteur** : Bee Orchid (moua)

**Avertissements : **Cette fanfic est un slash, c'est à dire une relation entre deux hommes. Si vous n'acceptez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin. Sinon, bienvenue !

**Rating :** PG-13 ou M. M en attendant

**Note de l'auteur** : Mon premier slash, vous moquez pas, j'ai essayé de faire un truc original pour commencer. S'il vous plait, dîtes moi que je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti, pour un premier slash. Ou alors dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas.

Sinon, pour mes autres fics ne pas me tuer ! le chapitre de la cage aux cœurs est presque fini. Celui de l'amour ça rend bête commencé. Pour été noir, j'ai le script et manque plus qu'à rédiger le tout !

Rassuré ? je suis vraiment désolée de la grosse parenthèse que j'avais pris mais j'ai le bac, et c'est vraiment prenant et stressant. Je profite de ma dernière semaine de vacances pour écrire

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_**Je veux un bisous**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

« Je veux un bisous, Potter »

Il ne risque pas de m'entendre, je sais. Je fantasme sur cette tête de cafard, je sais. Mais il faut dire que là tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'un bisous.

Oui, madame, oui monsieur, je veux un bisous de Potter.

Oh, mais pourquoi le grand (parce que oui, je suis grand), le beau (il n'y a aucun problème là dessus, tout le monde est d'accord) , le magnifique et le séduisant Malfoy voudrait un bisous de Potter ?

Bonne question.

Et la réponse est : _je sais pas._

Je - ne - sais - pas.

Zut, est ce que c'est normal ?

Ça m'a pris là, tout à l'heure. J'allais à l'entraînement de Quidditch, il allait à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai traité de balafré (je sais, typique) il m'a traité de fouine (pathétique). Le truc normal, quoi ! Tout allait bien, il y avait cette espèce de tension familière de quand je suis avec Potter. Je l'aime bien cette tension, ça prouve que _tout_ va bien. Mais là, _tout_ a dérapé.

On s'est regardé et là, là il a fait un truc complètement débile.

Il a _sourit._

Nan, mais attendez, je récapitule la situation : on s'insulte, on se regarde en chien et… **il sourit** !

Il faut bien s'appeler Potter pour faire ça.

Alors moi, qu'est ce que je fais, hein ? Qu'est ce que vous croyez que j'ai bien pu faire ?

Ben je lui ai sourit !

Oui, oui, c'est bizarre, j'aurais pas du lui sourire, plutôt faire un truc dans le genre :

« qu'est ce que t'as Potter, un éclair de génie ? »

Ou un truc bien senti dans ces eaux là.

Meuh non, monsieur Malfoy sourit à Monsieur Potter.

Heureusement que personne n'a vu.

Hem… Personne n'a vu au moins ?

De toute façon, je m'en fous, je souris à qui je veux, même Potter.

Bon, revenons au problème du bisous.

Je le regarde, il me regarde. Tout le monde suit ?

Il fait un pas vers moi.

J'arrête de respirer, il est trop près. Hem, ça doit être son eau de cologne. Une réaction typique du corps humain, rejeter ce qui n'est pas bon.

Encore un pas.

Et encore un.

-mmh, Potter, t'es pas un peu près là ? je fais.

-Non, qu'il dit ce couillon.

Ouais, ouais, ben en attendant, je fais de l'apnée là.

Bref, Potter n'était **_vraiment _**pas normal. Il était même je dirais, _**A**normal_.

Il avait déjà dépassé ma limite d'intimité. Non mais oh, il se prend pour qui le survivant ?

Ma nounou ?

-Respire Malefoy.

Et il a appuyé au centre de mon torse avec son long doigt de balafré. J'ai recraché tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons pour dire :

-je respire.

Il a ricané, l'imbécile.

J'avais pourtant pas dit un truc drôle, non ? L'humour griffondorien je présume.

Bref ! Je vous l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais il avait pas enlevé son doigt de mon torse.

J'ai regardé son doigt, puis lui. Son doigt. Lui. Doigt. Lui. Doigt. Lui. Vous suivez ?

Et là, j'ai crié. Pas un cri de fille, je précise. Un cri de Malfoy surpris.

Potter s'était rapproché. Maintenant, quand je voulais regardé _le_ doigt, mes cheveux risquaient de toucher son visage.

La belle affaire, on était _trop_ proche.

J'ai voulu recommencer à faire de l'apné mais on aurait dit que son doigt me surveiller.

Ça vous ait déjà arrivé vous, d'être surveillé par un doigt ?

Ben moi si, et je vous jure, c'est flippant.

En plus Potter a commencé à bougé son annulaire.

-qu'est ce que tu fais ? je lui ai demandé.

-je t'aide à te décontracter.

Non mais quoi, il était plus proche de moi que ma mère ne l'avait jamais été, et il voulait me décontracter ?

Mais il est fou ce Potter !

-Potter, je suis contracté parce que tu es trop prêt de moi !

Allez, faut remettre les pendules à l'heures de temps en temps, quand même.

-je te gêne ?

Et il m'a regardé en penchant le tête.

Et là je vous jure, je suis pas un spécialiste, vous me connaissez bien, ben Potter, il avait dans ses yeux ce petit regard de… **_pervers_**.

Si, si, un petit regard lubrique de pervers.

J'étais super choqué.

-Mais non, j'ai dit.

-Parfait, qu'il a dit.

Mais parfait quoi ?

Parfait, je ne te dérange pas ?

Potter me faisait tourner la tête.

Son traître de doigt à glisser entre deux boutons et est rentré en contact avec _ma_ peau.

Potter m'avait _touché_ !

**Touché**, je vous dit !

En plus, il était froid son doigt. Et c'est justement parce qu'il était froid que j'ai sursauté.

Allez pas croire des histoires, hein !

Et son doigt a commencé à monter et à descendre le long de ma peau entre les deux boutons.

Et là j'ai pensé : « oh – mon – dieu »

Parce que ça fait de drôle de frisson un doigt qui se balade. Ça commence dans les épaules et ça va dans le bas du dos. Comme une décharge.

Mais une décharge pas désagréable.

Z-avez déjà eu ça vous ? ben ça secoue. Faut dire que la seule personne qui pose ses pâtes sur moi, c'est Pansy.

Bé ouais, c'est ma fiancée…

Je sais, j'ai pas de chance, elle est moche. Et bête. Et franchement pas douée en cours.

Mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

J'ai l'argent, la beauté, l'intelligence.

Hem, pour en revenir au doigt fouineur de Potter (et ça rime), ben il continuait à m'embêter.

Je suis pas un naïf.

Je sais ce que veut dire ce genre de frisson. Je sais aussi _comment _ça fini. Mais il faut comprendre que de un : c'est Potter, de deux : c'est juste un doigt, de trois : c'est un garçon.

Le 3 est assez complexe à analyser.

Je ne suis pas censé avoir des frissons avec un doigt de garçon appartenant à Potter.

Le must du must qui pouvait m'arriver, vraiment ! Je savais que c'était pas mon jour, déjà qu'il y avait plus de gel ce matin, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

J'avais _vraiment _du mal à analyser la situation.

Surtout quand tout une main a rejoint le doigt traître de Potter.

A ce moment je me suis décidé à dire quelque chose d'intelligent :

-qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-tu te répètes Malfoy.

Zut, en plus, il arrive à réfléchir lui.

Mais oui, il arrive à réfléchir parce qu'il n'a aucun doigt qui vient lui…

-Aaaah, Potter mais ma chemise ?

-il fait chaud non ?

-mais pas du tout, je lui réponds, pas du tout, même que j'ai la grippe.

Il a haussé un sourcil. C'est mignon parce que ça a pris la forme d'un petit toit sur une émeraude.

Je me demande si ça fait pareil pour moi ?

Potter a tiré ma chemise vers le bas, je la remontais vers le haut, il tirait, je remontais.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ma Belle et Coûteuse chemise ne tient pas le choc et… CRRAAAAaaak.

Déchirée la chemise de chez GSC (Gontran le Sorcier Chic pour les incultes de la mode).

C'est là qu'il y eut un **_gros_** problème.

Mon torse, mon si beau torse, était exposé à la vue de ce pervers de Potter.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne regardait même pas mon buste, l'ingrat.

Il croit quoi ? Que je suis pas assez beau pour lui ?

Non mais.

Il a encore sourit.

Mais je me laisserais pas avoir cette fois.

Ça, pas cette fois !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilàààà

Ce sera une mini fic. Mini mini hein, pas plus de 5 chapitres

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! dites moi si vous avez aimé ! c'est très très important. Et ça me ferait plaisir Si des trucs ne vont pas, ça m'aiderait de me le dire. Je suis preneuse de tout conseil ! j'ai peur que se soit nul ! lol (le pire c'est que c'est vrai --'')

En tout les cas, merci de m'avoir lu.

Au fait question : dans le cas où vous aurez aimé, vous pensez qu'il faut que ça reste dans le mignon, ton léger donc PG ? ou le M ? ça ne sera tout de même pas un M hard hein ;)

bee


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Je veux un bisous

**Résumé :** « Je veux un bisous. Oui, je sais, je fantasme sur cette tête de cafard qu'est Potter. Oui, je sais, je suis un Malfoy. Mais, oh, si vous savez ce que fait Potter, des fois, vous auriez aussi envie d'un bisous. Et tout ça, c'est la faute, de son doigt. Vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne suis pas comme ça ? Ben, voilà, c'est son doigt qui est la cause de tout. Maudit Potter. »

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à Mme Rowling.

**Spoilers :** Aucun.

**Auteur** : Bee Orchid (moua)

**Avertissements : **Cette fanfic est un slash, c'est à dire une relation entre deux hommes. Si vous n'acceptez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin. Sinon, bienvenue !

**Rating :** PG-13

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello ! Quel enthousiasme ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment chaque review m'a apporté son petit lot de bonheur ! Vraiment merci ! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas. Un gros bisous à tout le monde !

Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_**Je veux un bisous**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Bon, récapitulons.

Potter a donc décidé de me mettre tout nu… -ok c'est bon- on va dire torse nu (je vous ferais remarquer qu'il y a quand même toujours le mot 'nu').

Et puis, outre le fait que c'est au milieu d'un couloir, que je ne suis pas consentant, que c'était ma plus belle chemise et que mon cerveau s'est fait la malle, il n'y a aucun problème.

Potter n'était vraiment pas normal.

Bref, j'étais tout frémissant, collé au mur. Le survivant n'avait même pas jeter un coup d'œil à mon buste (et pourtant j'en ai fait des abdos !) et continuait à me regarder dans les yeux.

Il a fait un pas.

Mon torse touchait le sien maintenant. Ça faisait des chatouilles.

Ma bouche, sans que je ne lui demande quoi que soit, a lâché ce petit son qui pourrait s'apparenter à un bruit de coq à qui on vient de tordre le cou.

Un son pas très glorieux et pas très Malfoyen, en somme.

Potter a souri.

-ça va ? qu'il me dit.

-très très bien, je lui fais avec une grimace.

-Tant mieux.

Mais ce mec est imperméable à l'ironie ou quoi ?

J'allais lui sortir une sale réplique quand soudain…

… oh non…

le retour… du doigt.

Potter avait placé son doigt contre mon poignet. Et très très doucement, je le sentais faire des petits cercles contre ma peau. Remonter le long de l'avant bras, redescendre, tracer des courbes inconnues sur la peau fine de ma main.

Oh que c'était bon !

Je devais avoir une tête de drogué illuminé parce que Potter a eu ce petit rire sadique. Tout de suite je me suis repris. J'ai fermé la bouche (non je ne bavais pas) et me suis redressé.

Sans blague.

-arrête ça Potter.

-Pourquoi ? qu'il a dit, toujours en utilisant son sale doigt comme arme redoutable.

-parce que… c'est pas bien, j'ai marmonné.

Mon dieu ce doigt ! Potter a pris des cours ou quoi ? Il fallait que je l'arrête.

D'un geste vif, j'ai attrapé son index dans le creux de ma main.

-PRISONNIER ! j'ai hurlé.

Oui, j'ai honte, ça fait puéril. Mais des fois, il arrive (surtout aux meilleurs) de s'oublier.

Potter a haussé les sourcils.

Héhéhé, il était coincé son sale doigt.

J'aurais bien aimé danser un petit peu mais Potter a souri. Ça m'a refroidit.

-je suis ton prisonnier Draco ?

gloups, dit comme ça, ça fait très érotique quand même.

-euh… oui ?

Potter a encore sourit, il s'est penché vers moi, ça bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Evidement, j'ai recommencé l'apnée, je pense que quand cette histoire sera finie, je vais m'inscrire en club de natation, j'ai de l'entraînement maintenant pour la plongée.

Je n'osais plus rien faire.

-alors je suis à tes ordres, Draco.

Cette simple phrase a fait redresser tout mes cheveux sur la tête, un tsunami d'émotion a traversé mon corps et j'ai su que j'allais me noyer dans ma propre confusion.

Comme pour souligner ces dires, Potter a entouré ma taille de son bras libre.

-j'attends.

Je voulais lui dire : va-t-en. Je voulais lui dire ; arrête ça. Je voulais le repousser de toute mes forces, mais je ne savais plus articuler un seul mot.

Alors, il a fait :

-bon, ok.

Et il s'est penché au dessus de moi. J'ai senti un truc mouillé, un peu frais, mais doux.

Potter était en train de m'embrasser.

Embrasser ! Poser sa bouche sur ma bouche.

C'était pas désagréable. Je veux dire, j'ai connu pire comme la fois où je suis tombée le nez dans la boue, au pré au lard.

C'était pas pareil avec Potter. C'était plus doux, plus… cerise ?

Potter c'est reculé.

Il m'a observé. Je l'ai observé.

-tu mets du gloss à la cerise ? j'ai dit.

Potter a rougit. C'était mignon.

-Non ! Je n'ai jamais mis de gloss de ma vie. Je viens juste de manger des cerises...

Puis Potter a rajouté quelques minutes après, d'un air un peu désabusé.

-faut être tordu pour mettre du gloss.

Pardon monsieur, pardon, mais moi je mets du gloss. Parfaitement.

Enfin, non… c'est de l'hydratant en stick parfumé à la pêche. C'est pour préserver la douceur de mes lèvres. Au fait, je me demande si ça a marché…

Potter m'a dévisagé. Mon débat intérieur n'a pas du passer inaperçu.

-arrête de te tortiller, qu'il me dit.

-je ne me tortille pas.

Potter a levé les yeux au ciel et s'est encore plus rapproché. Maintenant, on pouvait nous comparer à un gentil couple se faisant un câlin dans un coin de couloir.

Parfait.

Enfin non, pas parfait.

-Si, tu te tortilles, qu'il a fait, on dirait une anguille.

Est ce que Potter ne vient pas de me comparer à ces bestioles de mer ?

Quel toupet !

-tu insinues que j'ai une tête de poisson Potter ?

Potter m'a dévisagé doucement. Il s'est penché, ses lèvres ont effleuré ma joue.

-Non, jamais.

Doucement il a enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. J'ai senti ces dents raclées ma peau. Ça m'a complètement secoué, et cette fois j'ai poussé un gémissement digne d'une vierge en chaleur.

Sa main libre est descendue le long de mes hanches, doucement, et… et… j'ai paniqué.

-euh…. Potter, s'il te plait, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

C'était trop fort, trop bizarre, trop... trop. Je voulais comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et ce qui lui arrivait, à lui.

-je ne sais pas, Draco. J'en ai juste envie.

Il m'a encore regardé sous ses cheveux.

-ça ne te fais pas plaisir ?

Bonne question, Potter. Je me suis tortillé encore, relâchant la pression que j'avais maintenu sur Le doigt.

Si ça me faisait plaisir ? oui, en tout cas, ça me faisait du bien.

Potter fronçât les sourcils.

-tu… tu n'en as jamais eu envie ?

Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais prévu de me faire à moitié violer par un doigt appartenant à Potter dans un couloir, sans chemise et sans gel.

Trouvez quelque chose à répondre, et vite.

-tu… tu es un garçon, je fais doucement.

Voilà, bonne excuse ça. Comme ça, il va me lâcher et faire : oh, tiens, c'est vrai ! Zut pardon, je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre Malefoy. Tu m'en veux pas ? On oublie et on fait comme avant. Au fait, t'inquiète pas, je te rembourserais ta chemise de chez GSC et je trouve que les garçons qui mettent du gloss sont sexys.

Voilà, mon excuse était infaillible. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

-et alors ? fit Potter.

-bé… euh… euh…

Oui je sais, éloquent.

Mais mon cerveau arrêtait pas de dire :'oui et alors ?'

Potter, dont Le doigt était toujours dans ma main, a remué.

J'ai alors senti son doigt se dégager doucement et glisser entre mon index, très vite rejoints par ces petits camarades.

Potter avait entrecroisé nos mains. La brève pression de sa paume sur la mienne enflamma tout mon cœur.

Qu'est ce que c'était sexe.

En fait, Potter était sexe.

-je… je….

-tu recommences Malefoy, respire.

Bon ok, je paniquais. Mais on agissait comme un jeune couple et Potter était vraiment vraiment bizarre. Et sûrement contagieux vue que je me sentais également bizarre.

Il fallait que je sévisse, ou alors je ne m'appelle plus Draco Franco Serge Malefoy.

-Potter, tu me fais dire des bêtises, pousse toi de là, va avec la belette et va-t-en.

Potter m'a examiné.

-Quoi ? il a murmuré.

J'ai respiré profondément et dit :

-va-t-en.

Oups, j'avais les yeux qui piquaient. Franchement, il y a plein de poussière dans ce couloir, je me plaindrais à Dumbledore que Rusard ne fait pas son travail.

Potter a reculé, j'ai baissé la tête.

Ses pas en arrière, au lieu de me soulager, ont laissé un creux.

Il recula encore. Et encore.

Quand je décidait de relever la tête, il était là, loin de moi. Nos mains liées et tendues par l'éloignement, étaient l'unique contact qui le retenait encore.

Et pourtant ça n'empêchait pas la mienne, de main, à serrer plus fort.

OoOoOoOoO 

Voilà, seconde partie finie !

Je pense que cette petite histoire se fera en trois temps, le chapitre 3 sera donc le dernier chapitre de 'je veux un bisous Potter'.

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chauds au cœur. Merci, merci merci !

A chaque review dans ma boite, je deviens folle ! lol ! Donc merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en laisser et de m'encourager !

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu !

Vos avis sont toujours bienvenus !

Bee Orchid

PS : je sais que c'est complètement à côté de la plaque présentement, mais j'espère que la France gagnera ce soir contre les espagnols, bien que mon sens des réalités me dit le contraire. J'espère me tromper. Hem, bref, voilà ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le foot !


End file.
